Dust Cloud In The Sky
by maxridefan1234
Summary: Three-eyed mouse, ninjas, and mutants,oh my! Clarus is back as well as our favorite nin and Avian friends. Sammie ends up getting sent to the Naruto world while our friends struggle to bring Clarus's rein to an end. Last in series
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter One: Introductions

I woke up that night hearing something downstairs being broken. My parents had, once again, left on a trip somewhere. I immediately got up an rushed out of the room and down the stairs to see five very familiar people standing in the living room. I smiled to myself knowing that at least this time instead of new travelers coming it was instead some old friends.

Three ninjas, two bird-kids. All standing in the middle of the room with broken vase shards everywhere.

"Imtiyaz, Toma, Dayyan, Blindseer, Smokepaw your all here!" I shouted as I looked at Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Iggy, and Gazzy who were all standing there looking at one another.

The ninjas stood to one side while the bird-kids to the other. Iggy and Gazzy looked like they had been patiently waiting for me, while Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara – having not seen this house before – looked like they were just copying Iggy and Gazzy, probably already having figured out that this was not their house.

When I spoke they all looked at me confused, as if they don't know how I could have possibly known their nicknames that I had given them. Well, I had changed my appearance somewhat since the last time they were here.

First off, I had cut my long brown hair so that it now was now an inch or two from touching my shoulders. Secondly, I had recently gotten henna so now my entire left arm from fingers to my shoulder was covered with the dark red-brown flower pattern. I had also grown a little taller, although other than all of that I still looked the same.

"Silentstep?" Gazzy asked.

"Hi Sammie." Iggy said, being blind he wouldn't have been able to see the changes I had made to my appearance and thus wouldn't be confused like the rest of them.

"Itachi, Tobi, Deidara we are in my house right now. We'd moved back to Kuwait last year and are now living here instead of with Panda and Aboss."

They nodded in understanding before starting to bombard me with questions.

"Who the hell are they, un?"

"Tobi wants to know why we are at marshmallow's house!"

"Hn."

"Repeating the blonde girl's question, who are they?"

"I'm not a girl,un!"

"You look like one."

"So what's the latest news with Clarus and Star?"

"Quiet! I'll answer your questions one at a time!" I shouted. Deidara and Gazzy continued their argument as to weather or not Dayyan was a girl. I looked back and forth between the two before finally losing patience with them. "CHUB!"

They shut up immediately. And for those of you who don't know, chub means 'shut up'. Or at least that's what I've got from hearing Panda say it to Aboss all the time when he's noisy.

"Now, to answer your questions first off this is Iggy and Gazzy, they are from a different world and had come here last year. Iggy, Gazzy, meet Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara who are also from another world, they were the ones that came the year before you did. Its been two years now since you ninjas were here and one since the Flock. Tobi, I do know how you got here, just not why she would want to bring you here. Also, I am guessing that Clarus has now come out of hiding again. As for Star, I think she will be joining us soon enough as she always does when Clarus comes out of hiding."

I turned to look at each of the five of them before asking, "Any more questions?"

"Tobi wants to know when Sammie got a tattoo!" Tobi said, pointing to the dark red-brown henna covering my left arm.

"First off, its not a tattoo, its henna. And secondly, I got it a few weeks ago." I said. "Now how about we all sit down so I can get you, Imtiyaz, and Dayyan caught up on what happened between the time you all left and you being here now?"

After awhile I had gotten them all caught up on the Flock's time here as well as about Clarus, the one who is causing us all of this trouble.

"Does he really look like a girl?" Iggy asked Gazzy, referring to our beloved bomb-loving pickle.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL,YEAH!"

"Can Iggy not see what we look like?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, Iggy's blind. However its pretty easy to forget, which is why Dominique had given him the name Blindseer." I told him. Tobi nodded. "Also," I said turning to look at Deidara and Gazzy, who were still fighting about weather or not Deidara looked like a girl. "I really thought the three of you would get along better." I told the three blonde-haired, blue-eyed, bomb-lovers. "After all, don't you all love blowing stuff up?"

That got Gazzy and Deidara to drop the whole 'Does Dayyan Look Like A Girl Or Not' conversation and for them and Iggy to start talking about their love of blowing shit up.

"Sammie who's here this time?" I heard Calen call from the stairs.

"Took you long enough." I told her as she walked towards where we were seated.

Calen's appearance had also changed. Her hair was now a little longer than shoulder length instead of down to her waist, and she had bangs covering one of her blue eyes. She also wore a fox necklace – having not entirely given up her love of them – that she almost never took off nowadays. She had also gotten henna, but only on her hand and unlike me she decided to just let it wash off so it now had faded away mostly where as I redid it so it would stay longer.

"So now we've got to take care of both ninjas _and_ bird-kids?"

"Bird-kids?" Dayyan questioned.

"Iggy and Gazzy are two percent bird!" I shouted.

Silence all around. Deidara looked a little shocked (didn't see that coming, did ya?) , Itachi showed no emotion, and with Tobi I couldn't tell because of the mask. Gazzy and Iggy looked wearily at the ninjas, seeing how they would react to finding out they weren't entirely human. However what they didn't know is that seeing weird people is really nothing new to them. What with Kisame looking like a shark and Zetsu the plant-man not to mention countless others.

"That explains why Sammie-" Tobi started.

"Kitta!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me confused. "I go by Kitta or Kayaty now."

More confused looks. "Kayaty means kitty and kitta means cat." Calen clarified. Everyone (excluding Itachi, me, Calen, and possibly Tobi) made O faces at that.

"As Toma was saying-" Tobi began again, "that explains why Kitta referred to Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel as the Flock!"

"Yes, yes it does." I said. "Do you guys want to come with me to school tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Of course me and Gazzy will go, its one of the few times we get to go to a school without being chased by Flyboys and white-coats." Iggy said.

"Deidara, Tobi?" I asked them since the last time they were here they went to school with me.

"Toma would love to go to school with Kayaty again and Dayyan too!" Guess who.

"Itachi?" I asked, turning to him.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no, unless it was a yes? Does anyone speak Uchiha around here?" I turned to look at Gazzy and Iggy.

"Don't look at us! We don't even know what an Uchiha is!" Gazzy said.

I turned to Deidara. "I don't speak it, un."

I then turned to look at Tobi. Surely he, being Madara Uchiha (Note to self, Kuwaitize his name) , could speak it. However I don't think he wanted anyone to know that even if he could. "Tobi doesn't know how."

I sighed in defeat and looked at all of them "All right then, lets go to bed."


	2. Poisoned Food and Cat Armies

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Two: Poisoned Food and Cat Armies

The next day we all got up and headed downstairs. Iggy and Gazzy had decided to sleep on the couches downstairs so they were already in the kitchen when we got there. Eggs, bacon (made out of cow,there is no pork in Kuwait) , waffles, and syrup sat on the table.

"Who cooked all of this,un?" Deidara asked. All the ninjas turned to me.

"Have you ever tried my cooking? I had tried to make pancakes when the Flock was here and I ended up making lemon cake instead by accident!" I shouted.

"Tobi wants to know who cooked all this food!"

"I did." Iggy said.

"Blindseer can cook? But Tobi thought that Iggy was blind!"

"He is, but like I said last night, it can be pretty easy to forget."

Satisfied with this answer we all sat down to eat the food that Iggy had cooked.

"I am sooo glad your back Iggy! I've had to put up with Omee and Kitta's poisoned food for the last year!"

"Poisoned?" Itachi asked.

"Oh my gosh you spoke!" I said before my sister's words sunk in. "Hey! Me and mom's cooking may suck but its not poisoned!"

"It might as well be..." I heard her mumble under her breath. I glared at her before finishing the last of my breakfast.

"Come on guys its time to go to school and I've got something to show you when we get there!" I said.

We all left to get ready for school. Well, all of us except Itachi that is. Poor Itachi, he must be feeling left out. _Or not_, I thought as I saw him go to a bunch of shelves holding books. I didn't have to worry about him finding any books that would reveal that the Flock is from a series of books. I had the first and second books in the MR series hidden in my room in a spot that I'm sure they don't even know about. I didn't have to worry about them finding out about them being a series because I read/watch the series online, and I have none of the anime/manga at the house.

Blindseer, Smokepaw, Dayyan, and Toma went to the roof where they would being flying to school. Iggy and Gazzy using their wings and Deidara and Tobi on one of Deidara's clay birds. We couldn't risk Hamad finding out about them, what with him riding with us to school and all.

I handed Panda a note when we got in the car that explained the situation with our visitors in code so only me, her, Hassan, and Calen could read the note. She started frowning not long after she started reading the note.

When we got to school we all (minus Gazzy) went to the Middle/High school area of the school. Calen went to the 6th grade hallway to look for her friends. The rest of us went to the field outside the small gym. There we were soon greeted by sixteen of my friends, well sixteen of my _furry_ friends that is.

"That's a lot of cats." Deidara/Ben (school name) said.

"There's even more than last time!" Iggy/Ian exclaimed.

"Kitties!" Tobi/Eric shouted.

"Ian, you've already met some of my furry friends from last year. Ben, Eric this is Falcon, Leaf, Flame, Claw, Ginger, Pearl, Misty, Flower, and Azula. These are Comet and Rose, Patches's children." I said pointing to one of the cats when I said their name.

"This one," I said holding up an orange furred, black striped, brown eyed cat, "is Tiger."

I sat Tiger back down and pointed to a small black cat with a little bit of orange fur mixed in and blue eyes. "That's Leo, and this is his best friend Jasper." I said then pointing at a white and gray cat with bright yellow eyes.

"Hiya Kohi!" I said petting a light brown cat with light blue eyes who was rubbing against my leg.

"And this is Lily and Venus." I said first pointing to a cat with white, orange, and black long fluffy fur and yellow eyes. I then pointed to a Siamese with blue eyes.

"And last but not least, Yuki!" I said happily picking up a white cat with one black front paw and yellow eyes. Don't you just love how long it takes me to tell you how all my kitty friends look?

"I can't believe you have an army of cats here." Iggy said.

"Your right, I do have a kitty army! Anyway, I had been trying to train them to catch mice since you guys left."

"So now you can use these cats to catch that damn mouse that brought us here?" Deidara asked..

"Yup! General Falcon," I said, turning to said cat. "I want you all to be prepared to come back to my house by tomorrow. I also have a few things to get ready but by tomorrow you all need to be ready to catch Clarus, understand?" I told him, adding a meow's in place of some of the words. Falcon meowed and left to back to the other cats, spreading the word.

"Kitta can really talk to cats?" Tobi asked.

"Sorta, Star had actually taught me a bit before she left again."

After that we all walked off to class. I lingered behind a bit and gave Ginger a note. I told her the best I could in cat to bring it to Hassan. It was a note that would tell him about the ninjas' and bird-kid's return. I watched Ginger run off with the note and then ran to catch up to the rest of my visitors from other worlds.

I might as well go ahead and tell you who I have in my classes.

**A-Day**

**A1:**_ LA _– Iggy (Ian)

**B1: **_Social Studies_ – Tobi (Eric)

**L1:** _Lunch_ – All

**C1:** _Algebra II _– Deidara (Ben)

**D1:** _Graphic Design_ – Tobi (Eric)

**B-Day**

**A2: **_AFL_ – Tobi (Eric)

**B2: **_Girls PE_ – None

**L2: **_Lunch –_ All

**C2: **_Ceramics_ – Deidara (Ben)

**D2: **_Science_ – Iggy (Ian)

Hm, is there some rule that says I have to have them in almost all of my classes? Oh, well I don't mind that much. Me and Tobi headed off to AFL class, me once again with Mrs. Assaf. Will I ever get out of that class and move onto AFL IIII? That's when we reached the classroom. I found Zainab there and we talked for a bit.

We continued talking until it was time for class. Finally Zainab left for class, leaving me and Tobi waiting for Mrs. Assaf to open the damn door.


	3. Bomb Squad and CCT

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Three: Bomb Squad and CCT

_Third Person POV, with Clarus_

Clarus watched as the ones called Iggy, Gazzy, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi appeared in the living room of Sammie's house. _What are they doing here? _Clarus thought as she looked over at the ninjas, _I had wanted to bring only the Flock here! Not them again!_

Clarus wasn't even remotely scared by the fact that ever since last year her powers were becoming a little out of control.

The first sign had been when she had brought all of the Flock to this world at once last year instead of one or two at a time. The next had been when she brought Ari, Max's half-brother instead of just Total. And now, she had brought some of the ninjas from two years ago back.

_I just hope I can keep my powers under control.._.

XxX

That night I woke up to the sound of someone cursing a lot and another screaming and running up the stairs.

"Help me! Crazy guy with a scythe downstairs!" Nudge shouted as she ran down the hall. Wait, _Nudge_?

"Where the hell am I?" I heard none other than Hidan shout from downstairs. I quickly ran down the stairs to see him standing there in the room with his giant red three-bladed scythe.

"Hibban's back?" I said. He looked at me confused before saying "Sammie?"

"The one and only!" I said, "Although I go by Kitta or Kayaty more now."

By now everyone was downstairs watching us. "Bird-kids, this is Hidan." I said pointing to said person. "Hidan, this is Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge, and yes they are part bird." I said then pointing to each person when I said there name. "And now that we've all met each other can we _please_ go back to bed before I rip someone's head off!" I shouted, still hating being woken up in the middle of the night.

"What's that?" Gazzy asked, "I never saw that part of the henna before."

In the pajamas I was currently wearing you could see my shoulders, meaning that they all saw the part of my henna design that they didn't know about. Some kunai and shuriken were there as well as a pair of wings at the top, vines connecting them all.

"Oh, well I had it done because I had been wondering if you guys would be coming back again. Also I didn't want the entire design to be a flower pattern."

"Nice tattoo." Hidan said smiling.

"ITS NOT A TATTOO ITS HENNA!" I shouted. After my verbal assault on everyone's ears we all decided to go to bed before I start cutting people up with Hibban's scythe, not that I think I would be able to even pick it up.

The next day we all got up and went downstairs to find Iggy cooking breakfast.

"Blindy cooks?" Hidan asked when we walked in. I guess he had already figured out that Iggy's blind.

"DO NOT INSULT IGGY HIBBAN!" I yelled, one again hurting everyone's ears. Deidara and Gazzy walked in then complaining about my yelling.

"Hurray the Bomb Squad is all here!" I shouted happily, although not as loud as my earlier yelling.

"Bomb Squad,un?" Dayyan asked.

"You, Iggy, and Gazzy," I said, "because you all like blowing stuff up." They all nodded and waited for Iggy to finish cooking.

After breakfast we all went our merry ways to either get to school or find something to do at home. When we got to school I was immediately found by Hassan, who had apparently been waiting for me.

"So the ninjas and bird-kids are really back?" he asked.

"Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan are the only ninjas so far and Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are the only bird-kids."

"So I guess this means Clarus is back,huh?"

"Yup." I said, turning to see Dayyan, Toma, and Blindseer coming my way. "Hi guys! Wanna go see the cat army?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Kitties!"

"Then lets go!" I yelled, running to the field where I usually meet my furry friends.

"Kayaty wait for us!" Tobi shouted, all of them running to catch up to me.

When we got there we found all sixteen cats there. Ginger came up to me and meowed. I leaned down to pet her and Tobi came up, trying to pet her too. Instead Ginger bit him before he could pet her.

"Ops, I forgot to warn you, Ginger bites." Ginger hissed at him and let me pick her up. I was petting her when I noticed a very familiar gray cat with a star-shaped mark over her left eye. "Star!" I yelled and she came over to me.

_Hello Sammie, or is it Kitta now?_ I heard her say in my head. I guess Deidara and Tobi heard her too because they stopped walking around the cats and turned to look at me.

"Did you hear that?" Deidara asked.

"Yup, that would be Star. Remember me telling you she could speak in our minds now?"

"Star is back?" Tobi asked.

_Yes I'm back._

"Well where are you?" Deidara asked, looking around the sea of cats.

_Down here._

Deidara looked down to see Star standing right next to him. "Star can you please make sure all the cats, minus Falcon and Claw, are at the Elementary gate when school ends? I'd like my Clarus Catching Team to come and help us catch her."

"Clarus Catching Team?" Iggy asked, standing off to the side petting Pearl.

"Yup, I've trained them to catch mice alive, and who better to catch Clarus than a bunch of stray cats?"

"Why aren't Falcon and Claw coming to Kitta's house?" Toma asked.

"Falcon's not coming because people would notice his absence and Claw isn't because I don't think he wants to be separated from Patches, do ya Claw?" I looked at said cat, sitting next to Patches.

_Sure, I'll make sure they're all there, but don't you need to get to class?_

"Shoot! Your right! Come on guys! We'll see you later CCT! **(Clarus Catching Team)**" I said, already starting to run to class, the others not far behind.

After school Star lead all of the cats back to our house, us having not been able to come up with a lie to tell Hamad. I already had a lot of cat food (bought recently), bowls, and litter boxes for them at the house left over from the people that lived here after we had left the house before moving back in.

"What the fuck is with all the cats?" Hidan yelled when we got back. Itachi looked at me, waiting for me to tell them why so many cats were at the house.

"They're the Clarus Catching Team!" I said happily, "They're here to help us catch her."

Nudge and Gazzy were petting some of the cats while the rest were exploring the house.

"With all my cat friends, us, and a few traps we'll have caught Clarus in no time." I said, smiling at the thought of catching the one causing the appearance of my ninja and bird-kid friends who just don't belong in my world.


	4. Cuppycake

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. Nor do I own the song Cuppycake.**

Chapter Four: Cuppycake

The next day I woke up to see Hidan standing in front of my bed holding a blow horn, apparently wanting to wake me up. Where he got the blow horn? I don't know, although its probably form my sister's room.

"Ha! I woke up before you could use that Hibban!" I shouted at him, sitting up.

"Damn it! And stop calling me Hibban!"

"Now why the feck would I do that? Its fun calling you Hibban!"

"Feck?"

I nodded. "My mom's friend always says 'feck' instead of 'fuck' and then she got my mom saying it and then she got me saying it! Be careful, or you might start saying it too." I said smiling.

"Like hell I'd start saying feck instead of feck!" Hidan's eyes widened a bit when he had said 'feck' instead of 'fuck'.

"Aha! Now I've got you doing it!"

"You bitch! I'm going to feckin' kill you!"

I jumped up out of my bed and ran past him before he could finish that last sentence. "You'll have to catch me first! And you said it again!"

"Feck!"

I ran down the stairs and into the living room before turning left and ending up in the kitchen, laughing all the way.

"Hide me!" I said, running behind Imtiyaz. "Hibban's trying to kill me!"

"Why is Hibban trying to kill you, un?" Dayyan asked.

"He's trying to kill me because I got him to start saying 'feck' instead of 'fuck' and now he can no longer say fuck! Every time he tries he says feck instead! Ooh, waffles!" I said, grabbing a waffle off the table.

"Er, weren't you trying to hide from Hidan?" Iggy said.

"I was but now I'm eating waffles! Where's the peanut butter?" I said, searching for it.

"Toma found it! But why does Kitta want peanut butter when she is eating waffles?" Tobi asked.

"Because waffles smothered in peanut butter tastes really good! Especially if you add a few chocolate chips." I said, putting a bunch of peanut butter on the waffle.

"Get the feck off me!" We all heard Hidan shout from the living room. Taking my peanut butter smothered waffle with me I walked out into the living room to see Yuki, Pearl, and Leo attacking Hibban.

Swallowing my bite of my peanut butter waffle I whistled and watched as Yuki and Leo stepped away from Hidan and ran over to me, Pearl following when she saw them leave. "Aw, my furry friends were trying to protect me from Hibban." I said, leaning down to pet them.

"Stop calling me Hibban!"

I glared at Hidan before walking back into the kitchen with everyone else, leaving Itachi to scold him for trying to kill me.

"Hey, Nudge," I said, "could you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Annoy Hidan until I either tell you its OK to stop or he tries to kill you."

"That sounds like fun! Oh, I can ask him what its like in his world! And what its like to be a ninja! And-"

"Save all your questions for Hidan, please." I said.

"OK!" Nudge skipped out of the kitchen, going to find Hidan.

I smiled to myself before seeing that both Iggy and Gazzy were missing. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

I was soon proven correct when I hear music start playing, instantly recognizing the song. Gazzy was singing Cuppycake in Deidara's voice. _This is not going to end well._

"_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear"_

"I'M GOING TO FECKIN' KILL THEM, UN!" I heard Deidara yell and I ran out of the kitchen to see him running after Iggy and Gazzy, who were heading upstairs, probably to the roof.

"Rouge Bomb Squad member!" I shouted, running after them, vaguely aware that I had probably gotten everyone in this house to start saying 'feck' instead of 'fuck'.

I ran out onto the roof to see Iggy and Gazzy flying high in the sky. Deidara was staring, dumbfounded up at the two kids flying above us. Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, and Nudgehad just joined us. Itachi's eyes had widened a fraction upon seeing them and Hidan's mouth was hanging open.

"They have feckin' _wings_?" Hidan said.

"I do too! See, aren't they pretty? But they aren't as pretty as Max's." Nudge said, unfurling her tawny brown wings.

"Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy have wings? Tobi didn't know that!"

"Well what did you guys think I meant when I told you they were 2% bird? Besides the wings they all have their own special powers, such as Gazzy's ability to say anything in other people's voices, as you had just seen." I said.

I had been a little disappointed that they had mostly been sticking with the people form their own worlds up til now. Hopefully Nudge constantly asking Hidan questions just to annoy him might also get the others interested in learning about each other's world.

"Didn't see that comin' did ya?" Calen said.

"When did you get here, Thalab?"

"Just a few minutes ago." I shrugged and watched as Gazzy and Iggy came to a landing on the roof before pulling their wings back in under their shirts.

"Thalab? What does that mean?" Nudge asked.

"It means fox in Arabic."

"Is Calen still obsessed with foxes?" Tobi asked.

"I am not obsessed! However, I can't say the same about my sister and cats..."

"Alright, I admit it, I am obsessed with cats and proud of it!" I said, smiling. "They're my favorite animal!"

"Did you guys know that butta means duck?" Calen said. We all turned to look at her. "Its just a random fact..."

"Really? It does? If I ever meet Sasuke again I'll have to start calling him that because of his duck-butt hair!"

"Hey, Hidan." Nudge said.

"What?"

"Whats it like in your world?"

"Well how did you all become 2% bird?"

"How about we all go back to the living room on the first floor and we can tell each other about our worlds there?" I sugjested.

"That sounds good to me." Iggy said.

"Tobi wants to know more about the bird-kid's world!"

So we all went downstairs and sat on the couches, the ninjas and bird-kids finally deciding to learn a little about each other's worlds instead of avoiding each other. My plan to have Nudge annoy Hidan may be failing, but at least they're starting to be more friendly to each other.


	5. Hair Dye and Meetings

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Five: Hair Dye and Meetings

The next morning me and the Bomb Squad met on the roof.

"So why did you call us out here at two in the morning,un?" Deidara asked. "I don't like waking up early."

"I brought you all up here because of this." I pulled out a box from behind me.

"What's this?" Iggy said, grabbing the box and running his fingers over the box. "Hair dye?" he asked.

"I thought you were blind, un."

"I can feel colors."

"You can...feel...colors?" Deidara asked. "That makes no sense,un!"

"But yet he can." I said.

"So why do we have henna hair dye?" Gazzy asked.

"Because, I'm wanting to dye a certain silver-haired ninja's hair with it!" I said. "So, are you in?"

_Time Skip_

"WHO THE FECK DYED MY HAIR?" Hidan's shouting could be heard all throughout the house. Me and the Bomb Squad had dyed Hidan's hair a bright orange color with the hair dye and now he was awake.

"To the roof!" I shouted and started running up the stairs.

"You bitch! You did this! You and the so-called Bomb Squad!" a now orange-haired Hibban raced after us up to the roof with his giant scythe.

When we all got to the roof Iggy and Gazzy didn't hesitate for even a second before unfurling their wings and taking to the sky. Me and Deidara hopped onto one of his clay birds and took to the sky, joining the rest of the Bomb Squad.

"Get back here!"

No matter how hard Hidan may try, he'll never be able to reach us. While Hidan was on the roof shouting curse words me and the Bomb Squad were laughing our asses off high above him.

"Did you...hahahaha...see his...hahaha...face when he saw his hair had been dyed?" I said in between fits of laughter.

We eventually stopped laughing and started planning our next prank. Hidan got tired of yelling at us and went back inside.

"Hey wait, don't we have school today?" Gazzy asked.

"No, its the weekend and this time we have four days off instead of two! Also all of us, including Panda and Hassan, are going to meet up on the roof tonight and discuss what kind of traps might work against Clarus." I said.

We planned our next prank until we saw Hassan and Panda at the front door. When we saw them we went back inside.

"Hey Iggy!" I said when we got downstairs.

"Ya, Kayaty?"

"Can you pleeeease show me how to make a bomb?" I asked him.

Iggy smiled, I guess glad to be teaching someone how to make bombs. "Sure."

"Hurray! I get to learn how to make bombs and Iggy's my teacher!"

"I'll meet you in the dinning room, I need to go get some things for us to make bombs with."

"OK!" I happily skipped to the dinning room to wait for Iggy. I get to learn how to blow shit up! I love love love love love love LOVE explosions! I'm always so happy when its the 4th of July, explosions galore! Not hard to find out who my favorite characters from the MR and Naruto series are, now is it?

Soon me and Iggy were sitting at the table, him showing me how to make a bomb. I was so caught up with learning how to make a bomb that I didn't notice Hassan passing by us until he stopped and spoke to us.

"What are you doing?"

"Iggy's teaching me how to make a bomb!" I said happily.

Hassan's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, screaming. "THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! KAYATY'S LEARNING HOW TO MAKE BOMBS!"

His screaming brought everyone else to where Iggy was showing me how to make bombs.

"If you wanted to learn how to make bombs why didn't you ask me, un?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe its because she doesn't like guys who look like feckin' girls." Hidan said.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL,YEAH!"

"I really don't think its a good idea for my sister to be learning how to make bombs..."

"I agree, Kitta shouldn't learn how to make bombs. Who knows what she might blow up?" Panda said.

_I agree with Panda and Calen,Iggy I do not think it is wise to teach her how to blow things up._ Star, Yuki, Kohi, Jasper, and Tiger were now either on the table or walking around everyone in the dinning room.

I pouted, "But I wanna learn how to blow stuff up too..."

"Its time for the meeting." we all turned around to look at Itachi.

"He speaks!" I shouted. He just sighed, probably thinking something along the lines of '_How did we get stuck with this crazy-cat-obsessed-lunatic?'_

We all went up onto the roof after that, and stayed up there until nine thinking up plans and listing supplies for a few Clarus-catching-traps.

XxX

Clarus watched the assembled ninjas, bird-kids, Star, and the people from this world from her spot on the roof of one of Sammie's neighbors. She couldn't get a good view from where she currently was and walked along the roof, looking for a better place to watch them from.

She spotted a metal pipe connecting the roof she was currently on and Sammie's. _Wish I'd known about that earlier..._

Clarus walked over to the pipe and jumped up onto it. Just like Total she could, when she wants to, jump really high without hurting herself. Clarus walked across the pipe over to the roof of Sammie's house.

What Clarus didn't notice was the rusty piece of scrap metal that was being crushed under the pipe. Her collar got caught on it when she jumped off the pipe.

_Ah, feck._ She thought as she backed up away from where her collar was caught.

The collar started to hurt where it was pulled against her neck. Clarus pulled harder, trying to get the collar off. The metal moved a bit and a loud creaking sound could be heard. _Feck!_

"Did you guys hear something?" Sammie asked.

"It came from over there" Iggy said.

_Get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!_

The collar ripped and fell off Clarus's neck. Clarus ran away from the meeting area and back inside the house, giving up on trying to find out there plans.

_ For now, anyway..._


	6. Enter, Smurf and Little Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Six: Enter, Smurf and Little Girl

I woke up earlier than usual the next day, but not because I wanted to.

_Sammie, Sammie! Get out of bed and come down here, there's a Shark Man in the living room!_

"Angel?" I said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

Just as I walked out of my room I heard Nudge yelling. "THERE'S A SMURF IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

I ran down the stairs, soon followed by the Bomb Squad and Hidan, who was complaining about being woken up early in the morning. I literally ran into Nudge on my way down.

"ATTACK OF THE SMURFS!"

"What the hell is a smurf, un?"

"I'll tell you later." I said as I ran into the living room. There was none other than Kisame, and I could see Angel poking her little blonde head around from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, your here too now Kiraja!" I said to him and then looked directly at Angel. "Come on Angel, he's not going to bite, I think..."

Angel came out and ran over to join Iggy and Gazzy. Deidara turned to look up in the direction of the hallway in the second floor and yelled, "Hey, Itachi! Your partners here!"

"Where the hell am I?" Kisame asked.

"Back in that same world we visited a while back." Hidan answered. "I feckin' hate this world..."

I Gibbs slapped him. "Don't dis my world!"

"I'll dis your world if I want to, bitch!"

We and Hibban's fight continued. Itachi had come down as well as Tobi and both were explaining the situation to Kisame. Angel looked thoughtful for a second before saying out of the blue, "I can't read their minds."

I turned to see that she was pointing at Itachi and Tobi. _This isn't gonna end well..._

Hidan burst out laughing. "There's no way a feckin' six year old can read our minds!"

"I know that your natural hair color is silver but Iggy, Gazzy, and Deidara – now known as the Bomb Squad – and Sammie, or Kayaty, dyed it orange. You also have a partner named Kakuzu in some organization called the Akatsuki. Kitta also got you to start saying 'feck' instead of 'fuck' and you worship a god called Jashin." Angel finished, smiling sweetly the whole time.

Silence.

"Tobi's scared of little girl!" Toma said, hiding behind Itachi.

"Beware, for your thoughts are no longer safe from my sister!" Gazzy said.

"Damn, that girl really can read minds!" Hidan said.

"Well, this is Angel everyone. And Angel I guess you already know the situation and everyone's names?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good, now who's cooking breakfast?"

"Wait, one thing I don't understand is why can't she read Tobi's mind? Itachi is probably blocking her but with Tobi I don't see that happening." Iggy said.

"Maybe Tobi's thoughts are just to crazy and random?" I said, a little too quickly.

The others stared at me for awhile before we went back to doing other things. But before that happened I had looked over at Tobi. I found myself staring into the red of the Sharingan. _Feck, now Madara thinks I know more than I should, which I do but I don't want him to know that!_

_ Who's Madara?_

_ Angel, I would appreciate it if you could ignore my thoughts when it has anything to do with the Naruto world. You don't want to accidentally let something slip. Madara is someone you would rather not meet._

_ I know who he is now._

_ Damn it!_

I could hear Angel's laughter in my head while she just smiled sweetly at me before going into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Tobi standing behind me.

"I, uh, have to go do something over there." I said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen before turning around and walking away. I could feel his gaze on me until I entered the kitchen and was finally out of Tobi/Madara's sight.

"I still want to know what a smurf is, though." I heard Kisame say when I walked into the room.

"This is what a smurf is." I heard Calen say, walking up to them with her laptop open to show them a picture of a smurf.

"How could that girl mistake me for one of _those_?" Kiraja yelled.

"Guess your not as scary as you thought, huh Kisame?" Hidan said, bursting into laughter along with the Bomb Squad. Kisame glared.

"This is Nudge we're talking about here, she always says what she's thinking. She probably saw your blue skin,it reminding her of a smurf, and she ran out of the room screaming about a smurf being in the living room before taking in the rest of your appearance." Calen said.

"That reminds me, where is Nudge?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her was when we were running downstairs." I said.

"Nudge is up on the roof, thinking about the 'Invasion Of The Giant Smurf'." Angel said.

"Tell her its safe to come down and that Kisame is not a smurf, but instead a giant walking, talking, bird-kid-eating shark,un." Deidara said with a smile. "I want to see her reaction."

"You know, that reminds me of something I've always wanted to do, but kept myself from doing it the last time you were here." I said, walking up to Kisame.

"And what is-OW THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" Kisame said/yelled. I had grabbed his arm and bit it, wanting to see if he tasted like sushi.

"YOU DON'T TASTE ANYTHING LIKE SUSHI! YOU TASTE HORRIBLE!" I shouted, attempting to get rid of the taste by stuffing my mouth full of peanut butter. I love that stuff.

"What the hell made you think Kisame would taste like sushi?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know." I said, my mouth full of peanut butter so it sounded nothing like that. I swallowed it, glad that it had gotten rid of the horrible taste. Ah, the power of peanut butter.

"Meow." I turned to see Leaf standing in the doorway. He had something in his mouth and was holding up his right paw.

"At ease, Soldier Leaf." I told him. He put his paw down. "What have you found?" I asked, taking the thing he was holding from him.

I recognized it immediately. It was Clarus's collar, I had seen her wearing it when me and the Flock had caught her last year.

"What's that, un?"

"Its Clarus's collar, she used to wear it." I told him, turning it over in my hand.

"Can Tobi see it?" Tobi asked. I handed it to him and soon it was being pasted around the room.

"Hi everyone!" Nudge said, walking into the room. "Sorry about mistaking you for a smurf earlier." she told Kisame. "But can we _please_ eat now? I'm starving!"


	7. Siblings and Books

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the **_**Maximum Ride**_** or **_**Naruto**_** characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Seven: Siblings and Books

Later that day I heard the doorbell ring and went to the door to see who it was. My visitors from other worlds waited either up on the stairs or on the second floor. I opened the door to see Aboss standing there with some small yellow flowers in his hand.

"Acghoy!" I shouted.

"Oghtee!" he shouted.

"Acghoy!"

"Oghtee!"

"Acghoy!"

"Oghtee!"

"Acghoy!"

"Oghtee!"

"Acghoy!"

"Oghtee!"

"Acghoy!"

"Oghtee!"

"Its OK everyone its just Aboss." Calen said. Everyone came down.

"What the hell have they been saying for the past few minutes?" Hidan asked.

"They've been calling each other brother and sister." Calen answered.

"Who are the flowers for?" Nudge asked.

"They're for Kitta, Thalab, Nudge, and Angel!" Aboss said happily, giving said people a flower each.

"My gosh he's almost like a miniature Hidan..." I mumbled under my breath, not loud enough for anyone, even bird-kids, to hear while I took the flower. What I failed to notice, however, was that Itachi was holding a book that I would have rather not been found.

"Care to explain this?" Itachi asked, holding out the first book in the MR series, The Angel Experiment, out for me to see.

On the cover you could clearly see a girl with wings running away, you can't see her face but she's holding her hand out as if she was pushing something away while running in the opposite direction. Three others with wings – two boys, one girl – could be seen in the background and the words 'YOU'VE GOTTA SOAR TO SURVIVE.' there as well.

But that's probably not what caught his attention. Written in big letters across the top were Maximum Ride, and I had told the Akatsuki members that was Max's real name when telling them a bit about their time in my world last year. I was soon proven correct.

"It has Max's real name on it."

"Coincidence?" Itachi glared at me, as well as the other Akatsuki members. The Flock members just looked at the scene and decided to just let me handle it, apparently not exactly sure what to do.

"Tell us the truth, un."

I took a deep breath before beginning my explanation, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "!" I yelled. "There I said it now give me that book back!" I reached for the book but Itachi held it out of my reach.

"Tobi couldn't understand what Kitta said."

"I find it odd that you four don't seem to concerned about this." Kisame said when he noticed the bird-kids standing off to the side. Now it was their turn to be under the now curious/angry/slightly shocked Akatsuki members' gaze.

"Ask Kayaty, she explains it a lot better than we could." Nudge said.

Gaze shifted back to me. Aboss just stood off to the side, looking back and forth between me, the bird-kids, and the Akatsuki members.

"It would probably be better if I just showed you." I told them before I remembered one very important thing. "No wait, scratch that I don't think I can."

"Why the feck not?" Hidan asked.

"Or maybe I can," I said, "or maybe not. It depends. Imtiyaz can you please hand the book to one of the Flock members? I want to test something."

He raised an eyebrow but gave the book to Angel. "Angel can you please open up to the Prologue and read the first few sentences if you can see it?"

"What does Kitta mean by 'if'?" Tobi asked.

"OK Kitta!" Angel opened up the book. "_Congratulations. The fact that your reading this means that you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, you, standing there leafing through these pages. Do not put this book down. I'm dead serious – your life could depend on it."_ she finished reading.

"OK so I can show you."

"Show us what? Tell me already!" Kisame said.

"You all are an anime and manga series in this world." Blank stares. "A manga is kind of like a comic book and an anime is like a cartoon, but both have unique styles in the way they are drawn."

"So basicly people all over your world watch and read about us all the time, yeah?" Dayyan asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yup, the series your from is called Naruto – yes the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki – and it revolves around him. You guys are the major antagonists of the series."

"What about them? Tobi wants to know if its the same for Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel!"

"They are a series of books and they have also been turned into a manga series as well. Not to mention the movie coming out..."

"Hold on, we're going to be a movie soon?" Nudge asked.

"Yup." The Flock members let out excited yells at being turned into a movie.

"You guys already feckin' _knew_ you were a series?" Hidan shouted, angry at not being told until now about apparently being a series.

"Ya, Kitta told us about it last time we were here after Angel found out she knew some things about us that – until finding out that we were a series – we thought that only _They _would know." Iggy told them. Everyone nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

"Those scientists-"

Cough, "White-coats," cough, I said.

"Er, white-coats did sound a lot worse than even Orochimaru." Hidan said.

"Yup, but the Flock kicked their butts! Down with school!" I shouted.

"Don't you mean the School?" Gazzy asked.

"I was actually talking about both..." I said. Almost everyone laughed at that.

We all spent the rest of the day helping Star and the other cats search for Clarus.

XxX

Clarus was currently hiding in the vents in the house. It was one of the only places she could be in now without all those cats getting to her. Clarus found keeping her powers under control becoming harder and harder with each passing day.

So far the worst that's happened because of that is she brought the unwanted ninjas here in place of the Flock members she's wanting to bring back. Clarus would have sent the ninjas back by now if she could, but it was as if her third eye – what she uses to bring people/animals/things from one world to the other – no longer worked exactly the way she wanted it too, like it had a mind of its own. Her fur was also slowly losing its cream color and now she had several dark, gloomy gray hairs dotting her once bright and cheery looking coat.

_What's happening to me?_


	8. An Invitation

_**Disclaimer:**_**I****don't****own****any****of****the**_**Maximum**____**Ride**_**or**_**Naruto**_**characters,****only****the****OCs****and****even****then****they****are****based****off****of****real****people****I****know.**

Chapter Eight: An Invitation

"Kitta! Kitta! Tobi needs you to come downstairs! Konan and some other girl is downstairs in the living room!"

I groaned and looked at the clock next to my bed. It was midnight. I was to tired to be paying any attention to what he was saying.

"If people keep waking me up in the middle of the night I'm seriously gonna..." I muttered death threats the rest of the way downstairs. Hm, perhaps I've been hanging around S-rank criminals from another universe for to long...

I walked with Tobi/Madara downstairs and saw Max glaring at Konan and Itachi, who had apparently come downstairs as well. She had taken up a fighting stance. I guess everyone else was asleep, not wanting to deal with the people who had appeared this time.

"Hi Max, hey Konan." I said.

"So Silentstep, I guess this means that Clarus is back? And are these the ninjas you said came here last year?" Max asked.

"Ya Clarus is back and yes these are the ninjas but its been a year since you were here."

Max looked a little surprised at that much time having past.

"Max, this is Itachi, Tobi, and Konan. Ninjas, this is Max." I said. "And now that we all know each other I want to go back to bed." And with that I went back upstairs and I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Ring! Ring, ring, ring!

I woke up hearing the house buzzing with the sound of the phone ringing. We have one in almost every room, so whenever someone calls the house everyone inside will be able to hear the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to everyone, who were now all awake. I picked up the phone next to my bed. "Hello, Kitta speaking."

"Hi Kayaty! Its Rawan. Do you want-?"

"Rawan give me the phone!" I heard someone yell in the background.

"Shut it Tijan! I'm talking to Kitta!"

"Let me talk to her! I've been her friend longer than you have!"

"Actually Tijan, Rawan has..."

"Stay out of this Juman!"

While Rawan, Tijan, and Juman were fighting over who would talk to me on the phone Itachi, Tobi, and Konan had come into the room.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see what all the yelling was about, as well as who called." Konan said.

"Oh, well the Triplets had called and are currently fighting over who gets to ask me something."

"Tobi wants to know who the Triplets are!"

"The Triplets are some old friends of mine, who are triplets. All of them are girls and they have two younger brothers who are twins" I said.

"Hey Kitta! Juman here, now that I have tied up my two sisters do you want to come over to our house for a sleepover?"

"Juman untie us right now!" I heard Rawan yell.

"One second." Juman said.

"Juman what are you-hm!" Tijan was cut off in the middle of her sentence. By what, I don't know.

"Don't you dare gag me you-" Oh, that explains it.

"You can't go to the sleepover alone." Itachi said.

"I figured that much."

"Tobi thinks Konan and Max should go! That way one bird-kid and one Akatsuki member is watching her!"

"Well, they sound, uh, delightful..." Konan said.

"Then its official! Juman, is it OK if I bring two friends over? We were having a sleepover here at my house but if its OK with you we could have both at you guy's house."

"Its OK with me! And if its not with my sisters, then too bad we can just lock them in the closet for the night!"

"OK! See you at three!" And with that we said goodbye and hung up. "Come on! Lets go tell Max we're having a sleepover at the Triplets' house!"

"Max! We're going to a sleepover at the Triplets' house!"

At the word 'Triplets' Calen came out. "Your taking Max with you to a sleepover with _them_?"

"And Konan!" I said happily.

Calen put her hand on Max's shoulder. "Good luck, your gonna need it."

"Just because the last time we went over to their house for a sleepover they tied you up and locked you in a room with their younger twin brothers doesn't mean that we won't have fun!"

"They tied you up and locked you in a room with who I am assuming are two very annoying people, un?" Deidara asked, having heard our conversation.

"Yup, they were Tobis, only in miniature form and a hell of a lot more annoying." Calen said.

"I have the suspicious feeling that this sleepover is going to be _so_ much fun. Note the sarcasm." Max said.

"You two go and pack, I've got to go over to Panda's house and tell her that I'm not going to be here."

"Are you going to have her _babysit_us, un?"

"No, that's what Imtiyaz is for!" Before he could reply I ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked across the street to Panda's house and was about to open the door when someone grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk."

"Ah! Ninjas!" I yelled and turned around. I my gaze met a swirly orange mask. "Oh, no wait. Its only one." I'm pretty sure Madara was glaring at me under that mask.

"Who else knows?" he asked me.

"Oh you know, just me, Hassan, possibly Zainab, and about a million other Naruto fans." I was now staring through the eye-hole in the mask – probably not the smartest idea – saw that he was, indeed, glaring at me. "Just trying to relieve the tension..."

"Does your sister know?"

"Are you kidding me? She couldn't stay interested past the first five episodes!"

"The bird-kids?"

"Now that I think about it, I think Angel does know, what with the being able to read my mind and all."

"How much about us do you know, exactly?"

"Quite a lot, but, uh, shouldn't I be going? The others could be getting suspicious as to why I'm not back yet..."

"You may go, but if you tell anyone I will kill you."

"I figured that much, but I've just got one more thing to say." I said smiling. "I met Majdy and lived!" I'm sure Madara had raised an eyebrow. "It means glorious!" I said, opening the door to Panda's house and quickly walking in and closing the door.

Later that day me, Max, and Konan found ourselves staring up at the Triplets' house. It was three stories tall just like mine, and had big wooden double doors. I carried a duffel bag that held pajamas, clothes, and other essentials for a sleepover for all three of us. We walked up to the door and knocked twice before taking a few steps back to give the door enough room to open.

And thus began our sleepover at the Triplets' house.


	9. Giant Axes and Knots

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the _Maximum__Ride_ or _Naruto_ characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Nine: Giant Axes and Knots

"Hi Kayaty!" Juman greeted us at the door. Juman had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, just like her sisters. The three of them looked identical.

"Hey Juman! This is Megan and Taylor, friends from school."

"Well come on, you guys can help me untie my sisters." We followed Juman into the living room where we found to others who looked similar to Juman laying on the ground, wrists tied behind their backs and feet tied together, with gags in their mouths.

"These are my sisters, Rawan and Tijan." Juman said, taking the gags out of said sisters' mouths.

"I'm going to kill you Juman!" Tijan shouted.

"I love you too, sis." Juman said.

"Whataya say we tie her up and leave her?" Rawan said.

"Sounds good to me." Tijan said. By now Max and Konan had set to work on untying Rawan while me and Juman worked on Tijan.

"I can't untie these knots!" Max said.

"I've never seen knots as tight as these before." Konan said.

"Ya, the Triplets are experts at tying knots. They've had a lot of practice on each other, haven't ya?"

"Sure have, and I'm going to be practicing some more on Juman when I get out of this!" Tijan said, moving around.

"Stay still! Its hard enough already to get these knots out! We don't need you making it anymore difficult!" I told her.

About half an hour later Rawan and Tijan were finally free and chasing Juman up the stairs with the intent of tying her up using the same rope she had used to tie them up.

"Meow." I turned to see a fluffy white and tan cat with bright blue eyes on the stairs.

"Hey Fluffy!" I said, picking her up.

"They have a cat?" Max asked.

"And a dog." I told her.

"Please tell me it doesn't talk." Max said, probably thinking about Total and how annoying he can be at times.

"No, Shepard doesn't talk."

"Thank God."

"Do you know a dog that does talk?" Konan asked.

"Yup, and his name's Total. Sometimes its better that animals can't talk."

We walked up the stairs and saw that Rawan and Tijan had just finished tying Juman up and she was now laying on the couch, with a gag in her mouth. A small white and brown dog sat next to her, resting its head on her lap.

"I see you were successful in tying up your sister." Konan said.

"Its our way of showing that we love each other." Rawan said. "Here, let me give you a tour of the house." Konan and Max left with Rawan downstairs to start the tour there.

"So what do you want to do?" Tijan asked.

"I don't know, go through your sisters' rooms?"

"Sounds good to me."

We went to Rawan's room first, seeing as how we don't have to worry at all about Juman and her currently showing Max and Konan around the house. We didn't find anything of interest and moved onto Juman's room.

"My God it looks like Mother Nature threw up in here." Tijan commented. Juman's room had a few plants in it as well as just about everything in the room being some shade of green.

"Look what I found!" I said, holding up a light green box. "I wonder whats in here."

Tijan came and we opened up the box to see a magic banana! No, it was just a bunch of pencils. And they weren't even sharpened! A smile slowly spread its way across Tijan's face.

"Wanna chop these pencils up with a giant ax?"

"Hell ya!"

Tijan went downstairs to get an ax while I set out the pencils to be chopped up in the upstairs living room. Juman just watched me from her seat on the couch. I think she was thinking something along the lines of _'what__on__Earth__is__she__doing?'._

"I've got the ax!" Tijan said.

"And I've laid out the pencils!"

The ax was like any other, wooden handle, red and silver blade. Tijan walked around the pencils I've set out before walking up to a green one and raising the ax.

"Die nature pencil!" she shouted as she brought the ax down. The pencil split in two and one of the halves went flying towards Juman's head. She ducked and the pencil half flew over her to who knows where.

"My turn!" I said, taking the ax from her. I was just about to chop up a bright pink pencil when Rawan, Max, and Konan returned from their tour of the house.

"What are you two doing?"

"Hm!" Juman said.

"Chopping up pencils with a giant ax?" I said.

"Kitta, put the ax down veeery slowly." Max said.

"Why? I want to chop up all the disgusting pink pencils into little ittybitty pieces!" And with that I brought the ax down, chopping the pink pencil in two.

"Sammie! Put. The. Ax. Down. Now." Konan said.

"Wow. I never knew Taylor could be this scary..." Rawan said. I just put the ax down before Konan decided to murder me.

Rawan took the ax back to where it belonged while the rest of us (minus Juman, who was still tied up) picked up the pencils – both chopped up and not – and put them back in the box. I put the box back where it belonged in Juman's room before coming back out to the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tijan asked.

"How about we watch a scary movie!" Rawan said.

We all agreed and not long after we were all sitting on the couch with a tied up Juman and Fluffy and Sheppard. After the movie was over I fell asleep where I sat on the couch.

The next day when we got home Max and Konan told everyone about our sleepover at the Triplets' house. They told them about us untying Rawan and Tijan and then those two tying up Juman. Everything was fine until Max mentioned the incident with the ax.

"Chopping stuff up is fun!" Hidan commented.

"How did you get your hands on an ax anyway, un?"

"Tijan found it. I'm not sure where, but she did."

This continued on a while longer, everyone except Itachi making comments and asking questions. That is, until out of the blue Itachi decided to contribute.

"I forbid you from seeing them again."


	10. Tied Up

**_Author's____Note:_ The title may not make any sense until the end of the chapter.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the _Maximum__Ride_ or _Naruto_ characters, only the OCs and even then they are based off of real people I know. **

Chapter Ten: Tied Up

"There's nothing to feckin' do here!" Hidan yelled.

"Why don't you read a book?" I suggested. "I have lots of them."

"I feckin' hate reading!"

"Then why don't you, um..." I looked around the living room. My eyes landed on a dark green plastic box. "..build a roller-coaster?"

"A roller-coaster?" Gazzy asked. He, Iggy, Itachi, and Deidara were now in the living room with me and Hidan.

"Ya, the instructions are in the box and it could take a while to make." I said.

"What the hell is a roller-coaster, un?"

"Build it and maybe then you'll find out."

"Kayaty we're almost out of food in the kitchen." Iggy said.

"Well I was going to go with Panda to buy more food anyway. So, which one of ya is going with me?" I asked them.

"Why don't you take Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure, I guess I could take Max with me."

"Take me where?" Max asked as she walked down the stairs.

"To go shopping-" Groan from Max, "-for food only. I also despise shopping Max, so the sooner we get their the sooner we can get back home."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

"CALEN! GET DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO BUY MORE FOOD!" I shouted up the stairs.

"COMING!" I heard her response.

Soon me, Panda, Max, Aboss, and Calen were in the van driving to the nearest store to buy enough food to feed five hungry ninjas and five starving bird-kids. I only wish I knew about the mess I would find when I got home. Maybe then I would have locked up all my art supplies...

XxX

_Back____at____the____house,____Third____Person____POV_

Deidara was currently going through the drawers next to one of the two bookshelves in the room. Everyone else in the house were currently in the living room building the 'roller-coaster' that Kitta had told them to make to past the time.

Opening up one of the draws he saw it was full of art supplies for all different types of art. Cloth, feathers, paint, colored pencils, clay, and other things were in it. Going through the drawer he took out several things from the drawer placing it on the table.

Soon yarn, rope, cloth, and especially a lot of clay covered the table. Not bothering to put the stuff back after he was finished looking through the previous drawer he closed it and opened up the next one.

It was full of hand puppets made out of cloth just like what he had pulled out of the previous drawer. He scowled at the many hand puppets, ranging from ants to birds to even some giant green lizard-like creature with a long neck. **(That,****Deidara,****is****called****a****dinosaur)**_Art__is__fleeting,__not__eternal,__yeah.__Although__they__are__pretty__good._Curious as to who had made them, he picked one up that looked like an octopus. Written in sharpie marker on the glove part of it was Calen Mae.

_Hm,__so__the__sister__likes__making__puppets,__un._ Deidara thought. Looking at the bookshelves – which he hadn't even given a second glance until now, being filled with books and all – and noticed some of the clay pots, vases, and sculptures Sammie had made during Ceramics class as well as one very familiar looking clay spider. _I__wondered__what__had__happened__to__that..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the art supplies falling off the table. Deidara turned to see a small gray and cream-colored mouse darting around the table amongst the stuff. Upon seeing the mouse's third eye, Deidara reached out, attempting to grab the mouse but instead missing and knocking more stuff off the table.

The mouse jumped off the table onto the ground, running out of the room. "Oh no you don't, un!"

Despite its small size, the mouse was pretty fast. Both Dayyan and Clarus were soon in the living room, where the others were building the miniature roller-coaster.

"What the-" Hidan said upon seeing Deidara chasing a small mouse.

"Get back here Clarus, yeah!"

"Clarus?" Gazzy asked.

Soon everyone was scrambling to catch the small mouse before she disappeared. Clarus attempted to jump over the roller-coaster parts and hide under the couch when she was met by a small orange and black cat.

Someone grabbed her and pulled her up. Clarus was met facing a swirly orange mask and through the eye-hole in it the human's eye was red. That was just not natural for people from this world or even her own.

"Tobi caught Clarus!"

Clarus squeaked and struggled to free herself from Tobi/Madara's grasp. Tobi looked over at the assembled bird-kids and ninjas and Clarus took her chance. She forced her third-eye to open, hoping that whatever came out of the portal would help her escape from the masked man's grasp.

XxX

_Outside____the____house,____Sammie's____POV_

I opened the door to the house, grocery bags sitting on the ground next to us as well as several being held by me,Calen, and Max. Upon opening the door I saw what looked like thick black strings coming from the living room.

"Feck." I said as I set the bags down and ran to see what had happened.

Black tentacles much like the ones Kakuzu uses covered the living room. Parts from the roller-coaster were scattered all over the room. I found that all of the Flock and Akatsuki members were currently tied up by the thick black string covering the entire room.

"What happened here? Did Kakuzu and his tentacle things get thrown into my world by Clarus or something?"

"No, but these sure do look a lot like that bastards doesn't it?" Hidan said, squirming in the string that had his arms pinned to his side.

"Can someone please tell me what happened here?" Calen asked.

"What the hell?" Max said.

"Deidara-sempai had chased Clarus to here and then she tried to get away but Tobi caught her! And after Tobi caught her a portal opened up and then these tentacles shot out of it trapping everyone!" Tobi said.

"Alright, now where are those damn scissors?" I said, walking to the dinning room, where I saw almost all the art supplies that were once in a drawer now inhabiting the table. "Who went through the drawers and left all this stuff out?" I asked, apparently loud enough to be heard from the living room.

"That's what I was doing before I saw Clarus, un!"

"Figures."


End file.
